Missing Persons
by Ayla Skye
Summary: Troi is sent on a diplomatic mission to Cardassia during the Dominion War and goes missing. She's assummed dead, but is she?


Hey all, this is my second piece of Imzadi fanfic written in Dec 2000.  
It's set just after 'Insurrection' and assumes that the dominion war  
is still going on.

Disclaimer: usual blady-blar.

Riker/Troi, PG 13/17 (mainly for content - not sexual.)

Troi is sent on a diplomatic mission to cardassia during the  
dominion/cardassia/federation war and goes missing. she's assummed  
dead, but is she?

Comments, etc (as usual) welcome and appreciated.

* * *

**Missing Persons.**

William Riker could not believe what he was hearing. He sat in his Captain's Ready Room along with Jean-Luc Picard and Deanna Troi.

"You're sure about this, Counsellor?" Asked Picard, anxiety flagged his voice and was etched into his face.

"It was a direct order from Starfleet Command and the High Council of Betazed, sir." She replied, her voice was soft and slightly accented. "My Mother has asked not to be involved in any negotiations for awhile."

"May I ask why, Counsellor?" Asked Picard, slightly shocked by Mrs Troi's request.

It was highly unlike Lwaxanna to be away from her work. He watched as Deanna smiled widely and her cheeks blushed slightly.

"My mother gave birth to a son two days ago."

"Counsellor, that's wonderful! Why did you not inform us sooner?"

She shrugged again.

"Yes, that's wonderful, Deanna." Will said, without much feeling. "But, Deanna, going to Cardassia during a war?" Will shook his head, unable to say more.

"It's a diplomatic mission, Will."

"It's a suicide mission!" He snapped back at her.

Deanna took a frustrated breath and exhaled calmly trying to block the tension of the room from her mind.

"What would you have me do, Will? I've been ordered to join the diplomatic team."

"I know, Deanna. I'm just not sure about it, that's all."

"If it's any consolation, Will, nor am I." She shrugged her slim shoulders. "I'm not convinced that all Cardassians are willing to be at peace with the Fedreation. There may be dissonant groups of rebels or terrorists that would try to stop the negotiations at any cost."

The silence, after her comments, hung like a cloud over them.

"The U.S.S Hood will be arriving in two days to take you and the other representatives to Cardassia." Picard smiled, breaking the silence. "I believe that should give us ample time to prepare a `farewell' gathering."

"Captain, I should only be gone two months at the most!"

"I know that, Counsellor." He stood, still smiling widely. "If you'll excuse me?" He said, and then left the room.

As soon as Picard had gone, Deanna's professionalism disappeared.

"Will, do you think we can do this?"

"What do you mean Deanna?"

"Do you think the Federation can reach an agreement with the Cardassians?"

"It's possible, why? Don't you think it's possible?"

"Yes, but…they could turn on us in an instant and we'd have no help or anything!"

Will walked over to her chair and knelt beside her. He opened his arms and enveloped her slim body.

"Everything will be fine. Don't think anything else, Imzadi."

*******

"Deanna, come on, we'll be late!" Came Beverley Crusher's voice from Deanna's living quarters.

Deanna did not hear her, she was lost in though in her bedroom.

"Deanna?"

"Oh!" She jumped, as Beverley's hand touched her shoulder, bringing her back to reality.

"Are you alright, Dee?"

"Yes, I was just thinking."

Beverley smiled,

"Well, that's enough thinking for you! Come on, everybody will be waiting for us."

Deanna stood beside her best friend. In a very sisterly gesture, Beverley pushed a lock of Deanna's hair behind her ear. Deanna, at the request of Will Riker, had styled her hair in the way he loved, so that it fell in thick ringlets around her shoulders. Her dress was black, brining out her pale skin and dark eyes. The bodice hugged her torso like a second skin and was made from crushed velvet. The satin skirt flowed outward like a ballroom gown and shimmered as she  
walked. Deanna smiled and noticed how Beverley's blue, ankle-length Chinese dress emphasised her eyes and dyed blond hair. The two women smiled one last time and then left the Counsellor's quarters.

*

Deanna Troi and Beverley Crusher entered the `Ten-Forward' lounge to a chorus of cheers and applause. The room had been decorated with sparkling silver and purple balloons, ribbons, streamers and lights.  
The middle of the lounge had been cleared to make a large dance floor. Along the walls were banquet tables full of food. Deanna Troi's eyes stopped at one table in particular- the dessert table. On it was the biggest, gooiest chocolate cake Deanna had ever seen.

"Hey, instead of admiring the chocolate, you should be looking at whose admiring you!" Giggled Beverley, as Jean-Luc Picard, dressed in the new white dress-uniform, saddled up to her.

Deanna looked across the dance floor and saw Will Riker looking directly at her. He too was dressed in the new dress-  
uniform and he really did look utterly handsome.

_`You look stunning, Imzadi!'_

Deanna closed her eyes, smiled and sighed as his thoughts floated into her mind, feeling like a cool breeze washing over her warm skin.  
Her eyes opened again to the melody of `Nightbird'. Will stepped forward into the centre of the dance floor and held out a hand for Deanna.

_`Shall we dance, Imzadi?' _Came his thoughts once more.

Deanna too stepped onto the dance floor and took Will's hand. They began to waltz and after a few moments other couples began to join them.

The evening was winding to a close and the last song ended to the sound of applause. Glasses of champagne were passed around the large crowd and then Captain Picard tapped his glass. The crowd fell silent and turned to face him.

"We have been gathered here this evening to say goodbye to a very good friend and college, Deanna Troi. For those of you who do not already know why she is leaving, it is, because she has been chosen to represent Starfleet and Betazed in peace talks with the Cardassians…"

The murmurs rose and fell.

"No one knows the length of this mission or what the outcome will be, but we do know that we will miss you deeply, Deanna."

He raised his glass to her.

"May you succeed and return safely to us. To Deanna."

The crowd raised their glasses and chorused,

"To Deanna!"

As people left they said their goodbyes to Deanna. Soon it was only the senior staff left. Geordie LaForge hugged Deanna and kissed her lightly on her cheek.

"Good luck, Ambassador." He smiled, putting emphasis on her new, but temporary, title.

Data copied Geordie's actions.

"I have enjoyed working with you, Counsellor. I hope you will return to us soon."

They left. Beverley and Picard, hand in hand, faced Deanna Troi. Beverley came forward and hugged her best friend. Deanna kissed her friend on the cheek.

"I'm gonna miss you, Dee." Beverley said, tears already streaming down her face.

"I'll only be gone a little while. I'll be back before you even notice I've gone."

"It just won't be the same!" Wailed the Doctor. "You call me you here!"

Deanna nodded and then offered her hand to Picard. He took it, but to her surprise, he did not shake it. Instead he brought her into a fatherly embrace. When they parted Deanna smiled at him.

"You take care, Counsellor and come back to us safely."

"Aye, sir."

Picard and Beverley smiled one last time at their friend and then left. Deanna felt his eyes on her back, so she turned to face him.

"I'll miss you, Deanna." He admitted.

"And I, you, Imzadi."

She walked to him and they embraced. As he wrapped his arms around her, he said,

"Computer, music."

With a beep, the score of `Nightbird' filled the empty room, but this time when they waltzed, they were alone. They stayed like that, dancing in each other's arms, all night and it felt like an eternity.

****

At 10:00 hours the next morning, Picard, Crusher and Riker stood, dressed in the new dress-uniforms, waiting in Transporter Room 3, for Counsellor…Ambassador Troi. She walked in, actually it looked more like she stumbled in, she looked rushed and her bags were placed awkwardly in her hands and under her arms. She also carried a number  
of bouquets of assorted flowers,

"Sorry, I'm late. I was bombarded by the crew on my way here."

Riker took her bags and the flowers and placed them in the middle of the Transporter pad. Deanna and Beverley hugged once more and Picard shook her hand. Deanna straightened her dress-uniform and was about to extend her hand, professionally, to Will Riker. When he took her hand, however, he did not shake it. He pulled her forward and kissed her fully. When they broke away he winked at her.

"Just something to encourage you to come back."

"I don't think I could refuse that." She said, blushing and smiling shyly at this first public show of affection.

Beverley and Jean-Luc shared a smile, as they stood behind the couple. Deanna stepped onto the Transporter pad and nodded.

"Energise." Ordered Picard.

The Transporter Chief did as instructed. As the blue beam began to take hold of Troi's body, she waved one last time at her friends.

_`I will always be with you, Imzadi, no matter what happens.' _Came her disembodied thoughts.

****

**Two Months Later…**

"Are you sure, Admiral?"

"Yes, Jean-Luc. I'm sorry. Command out."

The screen in his Ready Room turned black, reflecting his own mood. How was he going to explain this to Beverley, Will and the other senior staff? He tapped his commbadge,

"Picard to Senior Staff. Please report to the Conference Lounge, immediately."

He walked onto the Bridge and already saw the replacement staff taking over. He stepped into the Lounge and was met by the smiling faces of his senior staff, sitting at the table. He sat down at the head of the table.

"Captain, before we start the meeting, I thought you'd like to know that all the arrangements for Counsellor Troi's Homecoming have been completed."

"Thank you, Mister LaForge, but I'm afraid that won't be necessary."

"Captain?" Came Riker's stricken voice.

"Jean-Luc, what do you mean?" Questioned Beverley Crusher, in shock.

"I received a communication from Starfleet Command." He looked to his computer PADD. "I'm afraid the Peace talks have broken down completely and several members of the negotiation team have gone missing, including Deanna."

Even though the shock was evident in their faces, those around the table said nothing.

"They've been missing for two weeks and no one's been able to find any trace of them. Counsellor Troi and the three others have been declared M.I.A. Command has sent a search team to Cardassia, but you all know…" he trailed off.

"Yes, Jean-Luc, we know." Said Beverley softly. "The team has two weeks to make up the month before the M.I.A's are officially declared dead."

Jean-Luc Picard nodded numbly.

"If you'll all excuse me? I must contact Mrs Troi and let her know the situation."

The other officers left in silence, but when Picard turned to the door he saw Riker standing there.

"Number One?"

"Sir, may I join you?"

"Of course." Picard answered, smiling wanly, pleased that he did not have to face Lwaxanna Troi alone. "Computer, patch in communications to the Troi household on Betazed."

"Communications connected." Came the automatic voice.

The screen blinked on and Lwaxanna Troi's face appeared.

"Jean-Luc, William it's lovely to see you!"

A new-born cried in the background.

"Lwaxanna, let us start by congratulating you on the birth of your son."

"Thank you, Jean-Luc and you too Will. I'm sure Deanna's pending arrival is as much relief to you, William, as it is to me." Her face fell, seeing Riker's face pale, involuntary and his emotions became chaotic. "What is it?"

"Lwaxanna, it's Deanna." Picard answered.

"What is it? Is she sick?" she interrupted.

"No. She's been reported M.I.A, I'm sorry."

"She and three other Ambassadors went missing two weeks ago." Came Will's voice.

By his tone, Lwaxanna Troi, even if she hadn't been a telepath, could tell that he was trying hard not to admit to the pain he felt.

"They've sent a search team and we'll let you know any news as soon as we do." Said Picard.

"Thank you, Jean-Luc and you too William."

"Enterprise out." The screen turned black. "She took that a little too well don't you think, Number One?"

"I guess so, Sir." He sighed. "I just hope they find them before the two weeks are up. What do you think happened to them?"

"According to reports, Deanna and three other ambassadors were invited to meet one of the Cardassian ambassadors for a casual meeting." Said Picard, looking back to his PADD. "Unfortunately, they never came back. When the rest of the Ambassadors began asking questions the Cardassians insisted that there were no records of the reported names on the Cardassian government. The Ambassadors immediately sent a communiqué to Starfleet HQ and they've updated their reports each day until today when the peace talks broke down."

"Deanna knew something would go wrong."

"Yes, I seem to remember that the Counsellor had her doubts about this particular mission. There are growing reports that a dissident group has been formed." Picard stroked his chin in thought. "It's possible they kidnapped the M.I.A's and blamed it on the Federation-Friendly Cardassians in order to break the Peace talks."

After a few moments silence, Riker spoke up.

"Do you believe she's dead, Jean-Luc?"

"No, Will, I don't, but we must keep in mind that the Cardassians are a brutal race."

Riker nodded glumly in agreement.

***

**Nine Days Later…**

"Has there been any word from Cardassia, sir?" Asked Will Riker, as he took his chair on the Bridge of the Enterprise-E.

The Commander's face was unusually pale and drawn from many sleepless nights. Nightmares of Deanna calling to him had plagued his mind every time he closed his eyes.

"Only that they've been ordered to abandon the search mission."

"What?! You can't be serious?!"

"The violence on Cardassia has escalated, Will. It's too dangerous to keep them there."

"Sir?" interrupted a voice from the front of the Bridge.

"Yes, Mister Data, what is it?"

"Long range sensors are detecting a Neketti vessel on a rendezvous course with us."

"Hailing frequencies?"

"Not for another two minutes, sir."

"The Neketti don't usually enter Federation space on their trade routes, do they?" Asked Riker.

"No, sir. They do not. They inhabit a system very close to the Cardassian system, but remain neutral from both the Federation and Cardassia."

"They're a very secretive and private race, Number One. Not many people have had contact with them." Continued Picard. "They've learnt a little of the standard Federation language, but they're mostly a telepathic race."

"Captain, the Neketti are hailing us." Came the confused voice of Lieutenant Johnson at the tactical station.

"This is also strange, Captain. In all recorded contact with the Neketti the Federation has always been the first to begin the communications."

"On screen, Lieutenant."

"Audio only, sir." Came his reply.

The Captain nodded his acknowledgement.

"I am Captain Jean-Luc Picard of the Federation Starship Enterprise. How may we help you?"

"We are of…Neketti…We hold…one of your own…"

The voice was very alien and judging from the pauses in mid-sentence did not know the language very well.

"Your own is…unwell…close to…no life…Picard, Captain…must take…own…back."

The communications were severed from their end. Before Picard could say anything more a transporter beam appeared at the front of the Bridge, by the viewscreen. In its place was a small figure curled into a foetus-like position. Data reached down to the figure and turned it over.

"Captain, I believe you should see this."

Picard made his way over to Data. He jumped back in surprise at what he saw.

"Captain?" asked Will, coming closer and then recoiling at what he saw, "Oh, my God!"

He whispered as he knelt down beside his Captain. He took the hand of the woman that, despite the injuries to her face; he recognised as his beloved, his Imzadi, Deanna Troi.

"Picard to Sickbay. Medical Emergency on the Bridge."

"On my way." Came Beverley Crusher's voice, but neither Picard nor Riker heard her reply.

The right side of Deanna's face was covered in plasma burns. A long black robe that was ripped and tattered covered her nude body. The parts of her skin that were visible were covered in cuts and bruises that had been left untreated.

"Deanna?" Asked Will.

She did not move or wake up.

"Deanna, can you hear me?"

Again, there was no reply. Beverley Crusher and two orderlies arrived on the Bridge and immediately made their way over to the three kneeling men and the figure lying on the floor. When she had a clear view of her patient, she recoiled slightly, but quickly got over her shock. Scanning Deanna Troi, she quickly turned to her orderlies,

"Cortical Stimulator and Respiratory Support now."

The Cortical Stimulator was placed just above Deanna's left breast and the Respiratory Support mask covered her mouth and nose.

"Set both for full and continuous support." Commanded Beverley.

The Orderlies did as instructed.

"How is she?" asked Will, the desperation a gleam in his pale blue eyes.

"I won't know her exact condition until I get her to Sickbay, but I can tell you whoever got her to us did so just in time." She turned her attention to Picard. "Jean-Luc, I'll need more information about how she came to be like this."

"Lieutenant," said Picard standing and moving over to the Tactical Station. "Hail the Neketti."

After a few moments Johnson shook his blonde head,

"I'm sorry, sir. They're refusing to reply."

Behind Picard an alarm rang out at Data's station. The Android quickly moved back to his post.

"Captain, the Neketti vessel is moving away."

"Pursuit course." Picard commanded. "Lieutenant Johnson, continue to hail the Neketti, extend our thanks and peaceful intent, but inform them of the information we need."

"Aye, sir."

Picard turned his attention back to Crusher, Riker and Troi. Beverley tapped her Commbadge,

"Crusher to Transporter Room 2."

"Transporter Chief responding, Doctor."

There was a pause, as Will Riker touched Beverley's arm, silently asking her to let him stay with Deanna.

"Five to beam directly to Inner Sickbay."

"Acknowledged."

Picard watched as the group disappeared in columns of blue light and energy.

"Captain, the Neketti vessel will enter Cardassian Space in approximately three minutes." Reported Data, as Picard sat back in the Command chair.

"Any luck, Lieutenant?"

"No, sir." He shook his blonde head once more. "They continue to maintain radio silence."

"Increase speed, Helm. Mr Data, once in range, lock a tractor beam on that ship."

"Aye, sir." Replied the gold-skinned Android.

"Speed increased to full Impulse, sir." Came the voice of Ensign Lovette, assigned to Helm Control.

After a few minutes the Enterprise-E shuddered as the tractor beam locked onto the smaller Neketti vessel.

"Captain, the Neketti are now hailing us." Came Johnson's voice.

"Finally." He said, smiling slightly. "Audio only?"

"Yes, sir."

"Picard, Captain…you must…let us…go! We must…go home!"

"I understand your urgency, but we need more information on how my officer came to be in your possession."

"She was…only one…left."

"I don't understand."

"We…found…Cardassian ship…broken…no one left."

"They were all dead?"

"Yes…only she…left…barely."

"Do you know what happened to the Cardassian ship?"

"No…can give you…where it is."

"Thank you, that would be helpful." He turned to Tactical. "Johnson, release the tractor beam."

"Aye, sir. Tractor beam released."

"Captain, we have the co-ordinates." Reported Data.

"Excellent. Neketti Vessel, we extend our thanks to you in helping our colleague."

"No…thanks needed…she speaks…as we do…she is kin."

"Good journey. Enterprise out." He smiled. "Data set course for the Cardassian vessel."

"Aye, sir. Course transmitted to Helm."

"Helm, maximum warp. Engage." He sat silently for a few moments. "Mr Data, you have the  
Bridge, I'll be in Sickbay."

"Aye, sir."

*

Picard entered Sickbay and was met in the outer offices by Doctor Beverley Crusher.

"Deanna's in Intensive Care, Will's with her."

"Can I speak to her?"

"Jean-Luc." She led him to a chair and sat him down in it. "She's on full life support and I can't wake her."

"Coma?" Asked Picard.

"Probably, if not something very similar." She shook her head. "Before you see her, I need to let you know that we're having to feed her intravenously. We're also having to circulate her blood in the same way."

"Alright." He said, hoarsely, moving away from Beverley.

Even in the Twenty-Fourth Century, needles and tubes still needed to be used in certain medical emergencies and procedures. Many people still felt squeamish at the sight of them, including Picard.  
As Picard neared the door to the Intensive Care room, he heard Will Riker's voice. He stopped…

"Nothing much has happened since you've been gone. It's been pretty routine, you know, mapping missions, escorting supply carriers. I bet you had more fun sitting in a conference room than I did string at stars for hours on end waiting for something to happen."

He turned back to face her and sat on the chair next to her bed. He took her pale, limp hand in his own, trying with all his strength not to give into the urge to cry and shake her roughly till she woke up and said something to him. He remembered another time she'd been in a similar situation. She had been `Mind Raped' by a Ullian called Jev. She had been in a coma for hours and Will had spoken to her whenever he had had the time.

"Deanna, please, I need you. I've never realised how much you mean to me. What happen during the Ba'Ku mission wasn't just the effects of the planet, it was real, Deanna…I love you."

He chuckled to himself.

"Funny how I can't say that when you're awake, when you're able to live on your own, without all these machines."

She didn't respond. She couldn't respond.

"I don't even know if you can hear me…"

She moaned beneath her mask. He gripped her hand tighter and put his hand to her forehead.

"Deanna?"

She continued to moan.

"Imzadi?"

At the sound of that word, she ceased moaning and was peaceful again.

"Come on, Imzadi. Wherever you are, come back to me, please."

He took a frustrated breath.

"I'm sorry, okay!? I should have done more to protest you leaving! I should have told you that I really thought the peace process would break down and that no one should have been sent there. If you're doing this to get back at me, Deanna, I'm sorry. Please come back to me!"

With all his emotional energy spent, he laid his head on the mattress, still holding her hand tightly.

"Please, don't do this to me." He whispered.

Picard, hearing Will fall silent, entered the room. Picard was met with a sight that made him pale. It wasn't so much that she was extremely pale; it was more that embedded into her right arm were two thin tubes. Through one of them a pale orange liquid ran into her bloodstream and through the other tube ran a red liquid that was clearly blood. Just above the sheets, that covered her nude body was the Cortical Stimulator that Beverley had put on her on the Bridge.  
She still wore the mask that covered her mouth and nose. The sound of artificial breathing came from it, with every forced rise and fall of her chest.

Will felt a firm hand rest on his shoulder. He raised his head to look at Captain Jean-Luc Picard.

"How are you holding up, Will?"

"Not too bad, sir, although I'm feeling frustrated. Nothing Beverley or I do makes a difference, she just won't wake up."

"Difficult, I know, but you've coped once before when she was in a similar situation." Picard said, reminding Will of the Ullian situation he had been thinking about only minutes before hand.

"Have you spoken to Beverley, sir?"

"Only very briefly, although I've not had a full report to the extent of Deanna's injuries. Can you tell me anything?"

"Let me see…severe trauma to the head, three cracked ribs and a pierced lung, not to mention the fact that she was on the verge of death when we got her here."

Picard shook his head,

"It could have been a lot worse."

"True." Commented Riker.

Though neither men really believed it, but each of them got some comfort from the fact that she was with them.

"Did you find out anything from the Neketti?"

"Yes, they came across a damaged Cardassian Fighter, but Deanna was the only survivor.

"She barely survived." Will pointed out.

"True. We've got the co-ordinates and we're on our way there."

"I see."

At that moment, Deanna, stirred and moaned behind her mask, as if trapped in some nightmare unable to wake up. Will touched her forehead.

"Shh, it's alright, Imzadi. I'm here. You're safe now."

Once again her stirring ceased at the sound of his voice and, again, Picard rested a hand on the younger man's shoulder.

"Take all the time you want off. Spend it with her, it may help the recovery."

"Alright, but promise me you'll let me know what you discover on the Cardassian ship."

"Will do." Replied Picard and left.

*

"Captain, I'm detecting the Cardassian vessel on long-range sensors." Came Lieutenant Johnson voice from the tactical station.

"Excellent. Time to intercept, Mr Data?"

"Five minutes, sir."

Picard tapped his Commbadge,

"Picard to Riker."

"Riker here."

"Just to let you know that we'll be reaching the Cardassian ship in five minutes, Number One."

"Thank you, sir."

"How is Counsellor Troi?"

"The same, sir."

"Ok, I'll keep you posted, Picard out."

*

Time passed quickly and soon Data had a full report from the sensors.

"The damage was caused by a plasma bomb explosion, detonated from the one of the cargo holds. It would be logical to assume that this is the work of terrorists, sir."

"Or maybe even the prisoners in the ship's brig." Commented Johnson.

"Casualties?" Asked Picard, still in thought.

"Three hundred Cardassians all dead, as well as, seventy prisoners of a variety of species in the brig. Life support seems to have failed, sir." Continued Johnson.

"They all suffocated?"

"Yes, sir."

"Could Counsellor Troi have been involved in the sabotage?"

"It is probable, sir. However, it would have been a difficult for her to complete such a task, as most of her injuries were sustained before the timing of the explosion." Answered Data.

"How long has the ship been drifting?"

"Approximately two days, sir."

"Any sign of the other three Ambassadors?"

"They could be anyone of the seventy prisoners, sir, but I can take a small team to find them."

"Very well, Mr Data. I will be in Sickbay when you return."

Data nodded, contacted his team and then left.

***

**Two Hours Later:**

When Data arrived back on the Enterprise and entered Sickbay, he was met by raised voices in Deanna Troi's private room.

"I won't allow it!" Came Will Riker's angry voice. "I can't believe that you'd even consider it, Beverley!"

"You know the regulations, Will. I can't keep her like this for much longer." Answered Beverley more calmly than she felt. "I don't want to have to do it Will, but if she doesn't start, at least, breathing on her own in two days, then I have to stop the treatment.

"You'd kill your own friend!"

"She's more than a friend to me, she's like a sister, but I can't allow my personal feelings into this!" she sighed. "Will, look at her! She would have been declared dead days ago in usual circumstances."

Beverley tore her gaze from Will's stricken face to look at her best friend's pale face.

"God knows how much she's suffering. You saw the full extent of what they did to her, maybe she wants to go."

"Captain, surely…"

Picard looked into the eyes of his First Officer, his friend, and saw the pain etched into them.

"I'm sorry, Will. I've no authority in medical matters."

Data made his entrance.

"Captain, I am afraid my report is not good."

"Proceed." Picard answered, nodding his head slightly.

"We have located the bodies of the other three ambassadors in another section of the ship. The room appeared to be some sort of interrogation chamber."

"I see. Can you provide us with any more information, Mr Data?"

"The timing of the ambassadors' deaths are consistent with the timing of Counsellor Troi's injuries. It is safe to assume that the ambassadors and Counsellor Troi were tortured and then, in a final effort to extract information from her, the Cardassians executed the other ambassadors in front of Counsellor Troi."

"And the flight path?"

"The main computer indicates that the Cardassian's were on their way to a prison camp in the Renius sector. We were unable to extract any other information or logs. They seemed to have been deleted."

"Alright. There's nothing we can do now. I'll make a full report to Starfleet Command."

Jean-Luc Picard walked sullenly away from the private room, to the Bridge of the Enterprise-E.

*

Five hours later, Will Riker entered the `Ten-Forward' lounge and was surprised to see it full, but unusually quiet. He made his way to the bar, where Guinan was doing nothing, and sat himself down.

"What's going on here, Guinan?"

"Most of the crew have heard about Deanna, they're all really worried about her. But there's one person I think you should talk to."

She said pointing to one of the tables by the corner window. Riker made his way over to a hunched figure and soon realised who it was.

"Bev?"

"Oh, hi Will." She said looking up and quickly wiping her eyes.

"I'm sorry about what I said earlier…" he began as he sat opposite the doctor.

"Don't worry about me, Will. I know you're just trying to protect Deanna." She interrupted.

"I know, but I shouldn't have been so harsh on you."

"How are holding up anyway, Will? Other than the obvious of course." She said with a slight smile.

He simply shrugged his broad shoulders unable to put his emotions into words.

"And you, Bev, how are you holding up?"

"I'm mostly frustrated, I mean, I'm a Doctor, the `Healer of All Ills'." She shook her head. "And I can't even help my friend, as she's slipping away from us."

She began to sob and Riker took one of her hands in his own.

"At least you can try, what can I do? I'm supposed to be her `Imzadi' and I can do absolutely nothing except watch her die."

The two friends held each other's hands in silence, thankful for each other's company.

"Sickbay to Doctor Crusher." Came a voice from Beverley's commbadge, breaking the silence between them.

She tapped her commbadge.

"Crusher here."

"Ma'am, there's been a slight change in Counsellor Troi's condition. I believe you should be here."

"I'll be right there, Crusher out."

She turned to Riker.

"I don't know if this change is good or bad, but I don't think you'd let me go without you, would you?"

"Not a chance." He said with a slight smile, as they left the Lounge.

*

The Head Nurse met Doctor Beverley Crusher and Commander William.T. Riker in the Outer Offices of Sickbay.

"Report." Commanded Crusher.

"We believe she could regain consciousness any moment, but her vital systems are still extremely weak." The younger brunette woman addressed her two Commanding officers.

"But is she still on full support?" Asked Beverley, taking a computer PADD from the woman in front of her and reading Deanna's progress chart.

"Yes, she is."

"Alright, take a break. I'll take over for now."

"Yes, Ma'am." Answered the brunette and left.

Riker and Crusher made their way towards Deanna's room.

In the private room, a young male nurse was checking the equipment, but he left politely, as the C.M.O and First Officer entered. Beverley then checked Deanna's vital signs and the other readings on the various computer screens. Will simply watched the pale woman fighting silently for her life and hoped against hope that she would be all right. How would he go on without her, especially now that they had rekindled their bond?

"How about some coffee?" suggested Beverley.

"Sure." He answered.

The C.M.O left and Will sat beside Deanna's bed and took her limp hand in his own once more. It had seemed like Beverley had been gone for hours, but Will knew she was just letting him have time alone with Deanna. Suddenly, Deanna's fingers tightened weakly around his hand. He looked up at her face and saw that her eyes had opened and  
she was staring straight at him. He slapped his commbadge hard, but he didn't notice the slight stinging effect on his chest.

"Riker to Crusher, Bev she's awake!"

Moments later, Beverley Crusher and three nurses entered the room and immediately began working on Troi. Thought he had moved away from the bedside so they could work, he never took his eyes from Deanna and  
she continued to stare at him. After what seemed like forever, the nurses left and Beverley took Riker to one corner.

"Though she's awake and we've been able to removed the intravenous tube for her circulation and the Cortical Stimulator, she still needs assistance with her breathing. She's not `out-of-the-woods' just yet and she's still weak, but she's obviously a lot better."

The blonde woman stole a glance at the brunette and then turned back to the tall man beside her.

"Stay with her as much as you can. I've got to see Jean-Luc and let him know of Deanna's progress." Without another word, she left.

He walked nervously back to Deanna's bedside and sat down. Her eyes shone with happiness at the sight of him. He took her hand and she squeezed it once more.

_`Don't you talk to me now that I'm awake, Imzadi?'_

Her voice sounded in his mind and the tears filled his eyes.

"I missed you so much, Imzadi!" he cried, as the tears spilt down his cheeks.

_`I missed you too!'_ came her thoughts, as she began to cry with him.

He gathered the woman before him in his arms and though the embrace was enough to squeeze the artificial breath from her, they held each other as if their arms were the only things keeping her in this life.  
Together they cried, great heaving sobs, of two people and their pent-up emotions. When they released Will immediately wished he could kiss Deanna, but seeing the mask on her face reminded him that she still could not breath on her own. He kissed her forehead instead. As he sat back down he took her hand again.

_`Thank you for staying with me, Imzadi. For talking to me.'_

"Don't think anything of it, Deanna." He smiled, loving the sound and feeling of her mind touching his own, though he knew she was only communicating that way, because she was still too weak to talk any other way.

_`How can I think so little of it? You saved me, Will. I was ready to leave, I just wanted everything to stop, but then I heard you. It was faint, but I heard your voice and gradually it brought me back.'_

A tear slipped from her eye and she tried to move her hand to wipe it away, but as she moved the pain shot through her arm and for the first time she noticed the intravenous tube and its flowing pale orange liquid.

_`Hmm, new addition, eh?'_

Will felt the laughter bubble out of him, as her laughter echoed in his mind. For a few moments they sat in silence, just basking in each other's presence. The door to the room slid apart and Picard and Crusher entered.

"Counsellor, could to see you with us at last."

Deanna looked at Will and sent,

_`You're going to have to help me here, Will. Tell the Captain that I can understand and hear everything he says, but can only answer through telepathy.'_

Picard saw Will nod at Deanna. Then Will explained the situation to Picard and Crusher.

"Ah, I see. Well, I'm sure you would like to rest Counsellor, but is there anything you can tell us now about what happened to you and the other Ambassadors?"

Once more Deanna looked at Will.

_`Most of my memories are hazy, but I know that four of us were asked to meet one of the Cardassian representatives. When we arrived at the agreed location, they turned on us. I believed we were drugged.'_

She paused allowing Will to tell the tale to the others.

_`When we woke up we were on a ship, I know that much. We were in a cell with many other prisoners; there must have been about seventy or eighty of us. The journey was long, but that gave us time to plan our sabotage- a plasma bomb. The plans went on for days, but then, as we were getting ready to carry out our attack, the guards took the other three ambassadors and myself to another chamber. They began questioning us, beating and shocking us if we didn't answer. As the only woman of the group, the Cardassian's immediately assumed I would break easily, but when the other ambassadors began to weaken first, they were shocked. Even though there were times when I would have_  
_told them anything to stop them from causing the others' so much pain, I knew I couldn't do that. The Commander began to weary of us and decided to use one last attempt. In the state we were in after three days of continuous interrogation, I was sure one of us were about to break. They injected us with the pain inducers and began to_  
_turn up the pain level gradually and at random. When that didn't work, he took out his disrupter and shot the Ambassadors execution-style.'_

Again she paused, to rest from the surging memories and emotions.

"How did you survive?" Asked Beverley.

_`Only by chance did I survive. As he was about to fire his disrupter the other prisoners detonated the plasma bomb, which we had hidden in one of the Cargo Bays. Of course all hell broke loose, the Commander left, but the two guards stayed behind long enough to beat me up again, so I was left coughing up, and spluttering in, my own blood, alone with three dead bodies. They forgot about me and executed the prisoners, I felt that much. Then the air began to thin, I knew something had gone wrong with the detonation at that point. As I began to blackout my mind automatically began to call for help. I woke up once and was surrounded by the most beautiful creatures, I honestly thought I was in the afterlife, but then gradually I realised that they were a telepathic race called the Neketti. I told_  
_them to get me to any Starfleet vessel. After awhile my mood and outlook became pessimistic and my injuries began to get the better of me. I began to loose hope of ever getting back to the `Enterprise'. My condition worsened, I finally began to let go and then I blacked out. I can only make assumptions about the events that led up to my being here. But I'm glad to be home.'_

The whole room seemed in awe of this woman and what she had gone through to survive this far.

"We were contacted by the Neketti about nine days after we were told that you were missing, but by the time Command had told us, you and the other Ambassadors had been gone for two weeks. You've been here  
about a day." Explained Will, breaking the silence that had ensued after he had voiced Troi's tale.

"We have the Cardassian vessel in our tractor beam. Mr Data had been able to make up most of what had happened aboard." Continued Picard.

_`When I'm strong enough I want to go aboard.'_

"I'm not sure that's such a good idea."

_`Will, Imzadi, please. I need to say goodbye to my friends and see what went wrong with the detonation.'_

Will, releasing an annoyed breath, turned to his Captain,

"Deanna, is requesting permission to visit the ship to pay her respects, when her health allows it."

"I'm sure, Counsellor, that that will be very possible, but only when Doctor Crusher has given you the all-clear."

Deanna smiled under her mask. The older man smiled back at her, then made his way towards the door. The doors slid open and he looked back at her.

"By the way, Counsellor, it's good to have you back."

Deanna inclined her head in thanks and Picard walked out.

*

It was the following morning and Doctor Crusher had had a good and full night's sleep for the first time in a long time. She made her way down the corridor, towards Jean-Luc Picard's quarters, greeting the crew that passed her. Most of them had asked about Counsellor Troi. She pressed the door chime and waited as it rang.

"Come in!" Came Picard's voice.

She did as instructed and was pleased to see that, as promised, Jean- Luc Picard had prepared a traditional French breakfast for them both.  
Beverley sat at the table and patiently waited for Picard to do the same. As he sat opposite her he said,

"How's Deanna this morning?"

"A lot better."

She took of tea and savoured the heat and sweat taste as it slid down her throat.

"I think we should be able to remove the respiratory support in a as little as two hours."

"Well, that's certainly good news."

"Yes. It also means I can get rid of a certain First Officer, I literally had to throw him out last night." She answered with a smile.

Picard had no comeback to that, but laughed at the idea of Beverley throwing out a protesting Will Riker. Breakfast continued as normal.

*

"Now, Deanna, if you feel faint or overwhelmed, please come straight back to the Enterprise and to Sickbay."

"Alright, Bev, but I should be fine, I mean, Will and Data will be with me." Answered the small Betazoid, as she stepped onto the transporter platform with Riker and Data.

The transporter whirred and within seconds the three officers stood in the eerie silence of a ghost ship.

"I will be on the Bridge, Commander, if my assistance is required." Said Data, as he moved away.

"Where do you want to go first?" Came Will's voice from behind Deanna.

"One of the panels on deck 12, outside the Cargo Bay. I can access whatever's left of the bomb and see if I can determine what went wrong."

"Okay, lead the way."

They walked quickly along the corridors, both of them not wanting to stay in such an unnaturally quiet place. After climbing up several access ladders they finally found deck 12 and after a short walk down a blackened corridor, Deanna identified the access panel, or more precisely what was left of it. Deanna Troi reached into the gaping hole and grabbed a blackened piece of circuitry. After scanning it with a tricorder, she sat back on her heals and sighed.

"What is it?"

"Someone wired this to cut out life support. Someone had had enough of the Cardassians." She shook her head. "Dan wouldn't have done this, but maybe Kal'Ton…" she thought aloud.

"Dan and Kal'Ton?"

"Oh, yes, sorry, Will. Dan was the ringleader of the escape plan. We were only going to disable parts of the ship, so we could use it to get to Federation territory, but Kal'Ton, another prisoner thought we should just target the whole ship. He believed that if we died it wouldn't matter as long as we took the Cardassians with us."

"Ah, I see. So why didn't you just ban him from taking part in any of it?"

"He was the only one of us who knew anything about Cardassian computer systems, so we couldn't. We needed him."

She shook her head sadly again and stood up.

"I'm going to the Brig, come if you want, but Data said that it was a gruesome sight."

"Even more reason for me to be with you then."

With Deanna in the lead once more, they made their way to the bottom deck of the ship; it became very obvious that this area of the ship was a death trap. There would have been no chance of escape for the people here, had the need for evacuation arisen.

The sight that befell the two Enterprise officers was more than gruesome. Bodies lay scattered across the floor; no one had bothered to move them from where they had fallen. The floor had been stained a deep crimson colour from the streams of blood of the Cardassian's victims. Needless to say, Deanna Troi immediately felt nauseous. She  
stopped at the doorway, Will was so mesmerised that he almost walked into her. Knowing she was distressed, he took her shoulders in his hands.

"Deanna, maybe we should go?"

"No, I need to see him."

"Alright."

Deanna walked away from him and began the arduous task of searching for her friend, Dan amongst the bodies. It did not take long for Deanna to find his body and when she did she wanted to cry and scream  
at anyone and anything. Will was the only one there and so he got the full brunt of her anger.

"You Bastard! Why weren't you there? Why? If the Enterprise had been with us, this would never have happened! They would still be alive!"

She beat her fists against his chest, as he grabbed her wrists.

"It's alright, Imzadi. Everything will be fine." He soothed, pressing her further into her chest. She began to sob.

"You never came! I called to you, but you never came!"

"Shh, I'm sorry, Imzadi."

He continued to stroke her hair.

"I'm so sorry."

The guilt he felt was almost palpable. She was right, as Imzadi he should have been there to protect her. She had called to him, and why hadn't he responded? Because he thought it had been a dream. He had  
dreamt about her, because he had missed her all those weeks and so when her call came he dismissed it as a dream, his imagination. She had called to him through her pain and fear and he had ignored it as a dream. What type of an Imzadi was he?

*

The bodies had been transported to the Enterprise morgue after the autopsies had been performed by Doctor Crusher. Now the Enterprise and her crew, with the Cardassian fighter in tow, made their way to Starfleet Command.  
It had been three days since her visit to the Cardassian Brig and now Deanna Troi was back on limit duty. She made her way to her quarters in between Bridge shifts to read up on reports made by her replacement Counsellor about certain cases she had been working on before she had left. The dim lighting was welcoming to Deanna when she entered her quarters, but she noticed that something wasn't right. Someone had lit lavender scented candles on her coffee table, along with a box of chocolates and a bunch of flame-coloured roses in a vase.

"Hello? Is someone there?"

She knew someone was there, but for some reason she couldn't sense exactly who it was. From her bathroom emerged Will Riker.

"Will, what are you doing here? What's all this in aid of?"

"Well, it's mostly to say sorry…"

"Sorry?"

She asked suspiciously, as they sat together on her sofas.

"What could possibly have done to have to say sorry in this way?"

"It's not what I've done, it's what I didn't do."

She felt a deep guilt build inside of him.

"I don't understand, Imzadi."

"In the Brig, you said that you called for me and that I didn't go to you."

He stopped and looked at Deanna.

"Yes." She nodded. "I remember."

"It's because I thought I was just dreaming that you called to me."

"Will, I haven't called to you in years, over a decade, it's not your fault that you mistook it for a dream."

She took his hand in her own.

"Don't for one second think that I need an apology from you."

"But, Deanna…"

"No buts. No regrets." She whispered, as she leaned closer to him. "What's done is done."

He saw something in her eyes, heard it in her voice. He leaned forward and took her mouth in his own. As the passion built, Will lifted Deanna into his arms and carried her into her bedroom.

*

Days later; Deanna Troi left the main office of Starfleet Command and made her way into a sunlit glass tunnel on the Academy compound. The Earth sunlight warmed her face, as she walked past other officers and cadets.

"Deanna!" Came a call.

She turned to face a group of people coming towards her from the opposite direction. Will Riker, Beverley Crusher and Jean-Luc Picard greeted their comrade.

"How did it go with Admiral Osan, Counsellor?" asked Picard.

"I've been granted permission to resume my full duties aboard the Enterprise and he gave me this…"

She opened her palm to reveal a glistening gold six-point star attached to a deep purple ribbon. The Starfleet emblem was engraved into the middle of the star.

"Jesus, Deanna, that's, that's…" stammered Will.

"The Star of Bravery and Dedication." Completed Picard. "Congratulations, Deanna. It's the highest award given to a  
Starfleet Officer."

"I know, sir." She smiled. "The other three ambassadors' families were given the awards on behalf of their loved ones too."

Beverley hugged Deanna.

"It's good to have you back with us."

"It's good to be back. I have to say that going through psychological evaluation for two days is not the most enjoyable thing. When we get back remind me to make some suggestions to the Psychology department."

Picard looked towards the sky in an unconscious move and tapped his commbadge,

"Picard to Enterprise. Four to beam up."

**The End.**


End file.
